Field of the Application
The present embodiments relate to systems and methods for aligning two portions of a system without user input. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to systems and methods for consistent and reproducible remote down-hole alignment of a first sensor module of a directional drilling system and a second sensor module automatically with a predefined orientation with respect to one another.
Description of the Related Art
Drilling tools can comprise measurement-while-drilling (MWD) sensor modules. In some situations, it becomes advantageous to use both an MWD sensor module and a gyroscope sensor module while drilling the wellbore. It is impractical to raise the entire drill mechanism simply to attach a gyroscope sensor module to the MWD sensor module. However, for the data collected by the MWD sensor module and the gyroscope sensor module to be of optimal use, the two sensor modules are desired to be in a predefined orientation with respect to one another.